


Fulfilling your Potential

by ShadowStrikeRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Creatures, Dark Harry, Death Eaters, F/M, Fawkes - Freeform, Goblin War, Goblins, M/M, OC characters, Order bashing, Politics, Post-War, Slash, Time-Training, Vampires, Weasley Bashing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrikeRaven/pseuds/ShadowStrikeRaven
Summary: What does one do when discovering your entire life has been a lie? Well, rely on sheer dumb luck to drive you to the Goblins... Training, more training, Duels and Politics... And all before dealing with the Wizarding War. How does Harry cope with the war, and what happens afterwards? Further notes inside.





	1. Making Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius doesn’t die at the end of Book 5, and Harry doesn’t find out the Prophecy until the end of his sixth year. AU story, events differ from the Department of Mysteries though it does not truly affect the story-line until end of sixth year when this story introduction begins. This fic includes OC’s as main characters, though with a lot of character development before any key inclusive roles. Dark!Harry. Also HP/OC, other Main Character/OC and slash, rating may change as story progresses.  
> Experiment with a new style of writing and story formation.  
> Story picks up after a brief introduction and gaps will be filled as it progresses.  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Three weeks after completing his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Tri-Wizard Champion, the ‘Saviour’, and insert all other manner of name here, was sulking. Well, perhaps that was not the word for it, perhaps he was working more towards ruminating.  
He sighed, slouching across the window seat in his cell- sorry, bedroom, as he mentally completed his checklists and tried, as he had been doing often over the last couple of weeks, to wrap his head around the things he had recently discovered through a combination of coincidence and sheer dumb luck.  
Once more, he had been locked away in the godforsaken, dull, dreary and insanity inducing headquarters of the order of fried chicken. Well, true, he had his ways of vanishing without any of his ‘bodyguards’ noticing, methods including liberal use of confundus potions, charms, and memory altering hexes and spells, along with a generous portion of invisibility cloak and disillusionment charm use. Then there was the doppleganger curse, but, of course, the Order could definitely not find out about that one, what with how dark it was and all.  
Not that he cared. For Merlin’s sake, they were stealing his money and heirlooms-  
But perhaps he was getting ahead of himself in his ruminating.  
What did he know?  
One, Dumbledore and the majority of the Weasley’s were involved in some form of scam to get his money, power and whatever else, along with making him follow through some ridiculous prophecy which had been given by the drunken moron they had for a divination professor. God knows who he could trust in the Order, and he had no intention of taking this entire scenario to Sirius or Remus.  
Two, the goblins were very useful when you knew how to bargain with them, though he was still in the process of trial and error with regards to that. They were also very helpful in keeping his secrets and getting him access to some training that would otherwise be inaccessible to him and most wizards. For the right fee of course.  
Three, the Goblins were also helpful in getting him in contact with other species from who he could learn helpful skills. Such as the aforementioned dopple-ganger curse used by a vampire acquaintance he now had in order to not freak out the muggles when they injured or killed him or others of his kind, as the injured or dead doppleganger would take their place.  
Four, apparently, by winning the blasted Tri-Wizard tournament a couple of years ago, he had been declared to be an adult in the eyes of the magical laws, not that the Ministry, or anyone for that matter, was going to recognise it.  
Five… The goblins had offered him a number of time-expansion sessions, sessions which were considered dark by the British Ministry due to the blood ritual needed to activate the runes and doxy/secret formulae dust used to form the ‘time-bubble’. He only needed to get out and get to Gringotts before he went back to Hogwarts for his fifth year.  
Six, he really, very much, wanted to thank whatever deity decided to let fortune smile on him and get him separated from the rest of his ‘safety group’ when visiting Gringotts, causing him to be lured into the office of the, hitherto unknown to him, Potter Accounts Manager. Everything had spiralled from there.  
He had four weeks of his ‘holiday’ to go, and had already managed to sneak out a great many times without his ‘bodyguards’ knowing about it, and was now simply ruminating on everything and trying to decide the best course of action to take. After all, he had a whole other year of schooling he could use to sneak out and get in more time-expansion so there was no rush. No, he was simply ruminating. And definitely not sulking.  
After all, it was not every day that one had to prepare and decide what side of a war to fight on…  
_

2 Years Later… (Non-Time-Expansion time.)

 

Voldemort blinked as he read the letter that had been dropped directly onto his lap only a few minutes prior, delivered by a black owl who seemed to not even have a feather out of place from getting through his, admittedly in his own opinion, highly destructive wards.

“Lord Voldemort,  
Forgive the trespassing of your wards, but you have my assurances I am the only one who can locate you. And I fear that sounds far more ominous than intended.  
I am in a position to aid your cause, though my true identity cannot be divulged. I will be able to provide you with information on the movements of the Order of the Phoenix, to a highly detailed and accurate degree, and am in a position to assure you that it will all be directly from Dumbledore himself. Despite my apparent position, I fully intend to throw my lot behind the Dark side of this war, as I have my own grievances against the all-mighty headmaster.  
I fully understand that I will not be able to gain any large amount of trust on your part, but am willing to do all that I can to gain at least a measure of respect from you and your followers.  
For now, information will be as regular as I can make it, and the same owl will deliver. If this arrangement is agreed upon and progresses, it is possible I will be able to aid you further, though that has yet to be seen.  
Any response you have can be given to the owl who delivered this, who will wait for either a response or a dismissal. I would appreciate it if she was not to be harmed? As one of the only creatures on this earth I consider to be a friend, I would be rather saddened by it.  
There are several things I am aware of that I know you with to remain secret, and I shall await your response as to whether you would like to discuss these topics. All I shall say on the matter is that all of this information will be kept as a firm secret.  
An example, perhaps to show you I am fully capable of what I say, would be that I am fully aware of both your full name, your lineage and the extremes you have gone to in order to avoid death. All seven of them.  
No-one else can read this letter, so even that piece of information will be kept between us.  
I await your response, and leave you with assurances that I am willing to do all I can to prove myself to you, despite not being able to reveal my identity.

The Ghost.”

Voldemort mused, churning over the information, before giving the owl a glance.  
“I will write a response. You will be willing to take it?”  
A look, as if to say 'Well of course, I'm not standing here to look pretty you know', had the Dark Lord almost amused at the animal, as he penned a response swiftly.

“Ghost,

As you suspected, I am more than a little intrigued. A discussion would likely be in both of our interests, as the many questions I have to ask will likely take time to discuss through owl messenger, and I am sure your owl will not appreciate it.  
Are you adverse to meeting in person? I can assure you that you will be allowed to enter, and leave this place-as I have no doubt you can find it-, unharmed, as long as you are alone.  
I await your response.

Lord Voldemort.”

He handed it to the owl, who nodded her head in an almost bow, before she took off through the window, leaving an intrigued Dark Lord behind her.

-

Several letters later, and it was a curious Dark Lord who was stood in his study.  
He found it impossible to hide his shock as a figure materialised in the corner of the room, from the shadows, and stepped out. A hooded, black cloak, along with a black mask, covering the top half of his face, and an emerald tint to it along with a shadow obscuring his eyes and unmasked facial features, made sure he could make out no identifying marks.  
“Lord Voldemort.”  
“... Shadow travel?”  
“I inherited this ability from a surprising source.”  
“... I see. Ghost does seem apt.”  
“I blame my owl for that particular name. She complained about every other I suggested.”  
“Your real identity is such a burden?”  
Voldemort caught a glimpse of a slight grin, below the man’s masked ad hooded face, as the figure nodded.  
“More than you could imagine. I hope the information I have provided so far has worked for your advantage?”  
“Indeed. More so than that Severus has been able to provide, in fact.”  
“I'm glad to hear it. You had some questions for me?”  
“You have answered most in your previous letters. I suppose I was just curious... I do have two questions for you, though.”  
“Of course.”  
“Why decide to work for the dark? I can only assume you are in a high position with the light- Oh, I do not hold that against you. No-one can truly be working for them and yet provide the information you have.” The figure relaxed slightly, and nodded.  
“I suppose you could say I hold a very high position within the light. But too many manipulations, lies, deceits and attempts to refuse me my own life have taken their toll. You were the only option left to me, as I refuse to leave and allow them to get away and run the risk of not suffering for what they did to me.”  
“... I suppose you cannot be more specific?”  
“I am afraid not, my Lord. All I can say is that I have suffered more than I believed possible at their hands, and am now more than willing to throw everything I have behind you. I can assure you, there is a lot I can offer you. You had a second question?”  
“Yes. Your letters gave the impression that you are sufficient at duelling?”  
“My Lord, it is no bluff or exaggeration when I say that I can easily defeat twelve highly trained aurors, before even drawing my wand. Wandless and wordless magic are second nature to me, and I am just as proficient with a blade, be it a dagger or a full sword. Hand to hand combat is something I hope to soon have mastered to the best degree I can.”  
Voldemort could not hide how taken aback he was.  
“Yet you seem rather young?”  
“Again, I cannot embellish, My Lord. My apologies.”  
“I suppose it is something I shall live with. Now, I also have another subject to discuss with you. My Death Eaters are aware that I have an anonymous source of information, but I chose to discuss with you just how far you wish word of your work to spread?”  
The figure seemed rather taken aback, but nodded.  
“Those actions are appreciated, My Lord. I do, however, consider myself to be working for the dark. And thus, working alongside you. My preference would be for you to state that you have an ally who has given your cause his support, but the final decision is yours. I would be perfectly willing to attend any meetings or training events you would require, though I would have to fit it around a schedule I am currently suffering through. With the light, my training and several other things in my life, I am afraid I have very little spare time.”  
“I see... Very well, I shall announce you as an ally. If you have not given me reason to doubt you come the new year, I will think about ingratiating you and introducing you to my forces. Would that suit you?”  
“Perfectly, My Lord. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”  
“Yes. Would there be any way of contacting you?”  
The figure seemed to muse, before nodding.  
“Twin parchments would work best for me, as they are easily concealable. I would also be able to keep it on me at all times.”  
“That would suit me fine.”  
“Very well, I will set about acquiring some. My owl will be able to give you yours.”  
“Does your owl have a name?”  
“... Yes. A new name to go with her new look. She has created almost as extreme a dual personality as I have.”  
“Your owl has a secret identity?”  
“Indeed...” He seemed almost amused. “My Lord, she is far smarter than your average owl, and our true, blood-ritualised, familiar bond has enabled her to be even more unique amongst her fellows. She will answer to Noctis. ”  
“Midnight?”  
“It fits, does it not?”  
“... Indeed.”  
“Will there be anything else, My Lord?”  
“No. That is all, for now.”  
The figure bowed, before vanishing again into the shadows, leaving a very taken aback Dark Lord. Young, high in the light’s hierarchy… Perhaps a friend of the Potter brat? This would take some consideration.


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally shows who he is...

Chapter 2:

If Voldemort was looking for an opportune moment to introduce Ghost, then this was it.  
Not only had his mysterious ally just saved their asses and got them out of an ambush, but he had also managed to save half of his followers lives in far more obvious ways in said ambush.  
They were looking from the figure-who had, indeed, been almost enrapturing when duelling, with his abilities evidently matching the Dark Lords at the least- who was stood still, half hidden in shadows and with his hood firmly up, mask in place and not so much as a shift of the cloak to reveal any movement, to their Lord who simply sighed and decided to listen to what fate clearly wanted.  
“Meet Ghost, the ally I had previously mentioned, who has been providing the information we have had over the last three months. And who was, evidently, not embellishing his abilities to even the slightest degree.”  
The figure gave a slight bow, acknowledging the compliment, but made no other movement.  
“He is to be given the respect he very clearly deserves, and all questions on his identity will not be met on friendly ears. I have accepted his anonymity, and the same will apply to all of you. I assume you will be willing to be more of a regular fixture when my followers decide to train, Ghost? I have no doubt your skill will be invaluable.”  
“Of course, My Lord.”  
Many Death Eaters blinked at how young the figure evidently was, his voice betraying his youth, but also betraying an underlying confidence they would have been hard pressed to match when they were at that age.  
That, combined with the evident skill this young man had meant none of the Death Eaters would be questioning their Lords orders.  
This young man already had their respect, something it often took a great deal to earn.  
He had already been accepted. They were curious though, and Lucius, the group’s resident spokesperson, stepped forward.  
“My Lord, if Ii may?”  
Voldemort, having an idea of what the blonde was interested in, he himself being likewise intrigued, nodded, and Lucius turned to the shadowed figure.  
“Ghost. Welcome. If I may, you seem quite young. Yet your skills imply years worth of training. If I may be so bold as to enquire…?”  
The figure shifted slightly, and sounded amused when he spoke.  
“I had been wondering as to when your curiosity would get the better of you. I thank you, Lord Malfoy, you have won me a great many galleons in a betting pool as to the topic. You understand that I cannot divulge much of the situation?”  
Lucius looked slightly disgruntled when the betting pool was mentioned, and several of the inner circle coughed or sniggered at his expense, but he nodded.  
“Of course.”  
“Well, let us just say it involved time-expansion and subsequent time-displacement and leave it at that.”  
“Time displacement!? Does this mean you are in contact with the Un-speakables or the goblins then-?”  
“I believe I said to leave it at that?”  
The voice held more steel this time, and Lucius nodded, stepping back into the circle.  
“Of course, I apologise. Thank you for allowing us the information that you have.”  
“You are welcome. My Lord?” The Ghost’s head turned so that he was regarding Voldemort once more, “You wished for me to attend some training exercises?”  
“Yes, if possible. Let me know when your schedule will allow it.”  
“Of course. I'm afraid I must take my leave before someone realises I'm gone. It will not go down very well at all if my absence were to be discovered...”  
“Very well.”  
Ghost vanished, into the shadows, and Voldemort turned back to his followers.  
“Injuries need to be dealt with, and a meeting will take place in three hours. I expect you all to be there.”  
He swept out, letting them finally move into a flurry of action, even as they absorbed today's events.  
Voldemort mused as he strolled to his offices. High enough in the Light to be missed? Most likely one of Potter’s friends- well, not a friend obviously, but close to the brat. And male. He highly doubted it was a Weasley… And the Longbottom boy was reported to be a near squib.   
So who…? They had graduated Hogwarts over a year ago, after all, so it would not be unusual for someone from a different school or country to have come in contact with the Order of the Phoenix, and subsequently the Potter boy. But such a person would likely not have got so high in the organisation so quickly… And the options became more varied again when factoring time-displacement. Why, the person could easily be several years older than Potter, though the Ghost’s voice did not reflect such an age gap.   
Voldemort disliked mysteries.  
_

Several months passed in this vein. The Ghost often participated in training duels, swiftly proving his abilities against the Order were no fluke. He was gifted, there was no other word for it.  
None could defeat him in one-to-one combat, though there were some close calls when the numbers against the man were increased, and any advice he gave on duelling with either magic, fists or any weapons was treated as law by the receiver. His information continued to be invaluable, as was his advice as to what to do with it to give them the best advantage.  
The fact that he was younger than all of them did not seem to matter to them in the slightest, nor did the fact that they still had no idea who he was.  
He was powerful, he was on their side, and there was a mutual respect-even what could possibly be tentative friendship- between him and the inner circle, with Lucius and Avery clearly the closest to this stranger. Even if their Lord had not yet duelled the young man, it was evident that their magical skill sets were closely matched, lending further credence to his teachings.  
But, like all things, the peace had to come to an end.  
-  
It was over a year since Ghost had been revealed to them, and this peace-rending event came in the form of Voldemort planning a raid for the sole purpose of killing the boy-who-lived. Plans were in place, even as everyone finally realised that Ghost was rather uncomfortable throughout the final meeting, seeming almost restless as it rounded off and everyone was dismissed.   
However, he swept aside all concerns, as always, and swiftly followed the Dark Lord from the room and up to his study, where he shut the door and rounded on the Dark Lord, who was heading for his desk.  
"Harry Potter won't be there..."  
Lord Voldemort span and faced the Ghost, raising an eyebrow.  
"Indeed?"  
"My Lord, Harry Potter has not fought on the side of the light for nearly three years. In fact, he has been actively fighting against them for almost two... Ever since he heard the prophecy."  
"Surely the prophecy would make him join them?"  
"No. He refused to fight for those who manipulated him. Completely try to mess with the prophecy, so to speak..."  
The Dark Lord shook his head.  
"Again, how do you know so much?"  
"I... I don't-"  
"It matters not. But this raid will still happen tonight. Dumbledore will have his Boy-Who-Lived there... Even if he does not fight for the light, I cannot risk fulfilment of the prophecy."  
"But... You will lose many tonight-"  
"It is necessary."  
"... No. No, it isn't."  
"How so? Can you think of a better way to get me Harry Potter?"  
The Ghost was silent for a few seconds, before sighing.  
"I don't have to." A moment later, the mask was on the desk and the Ghost pulled down his hood, revealing a familiar shock of messy raven black hair, as vivid green eyes met his.  
"I’m right here.”


End file.
